


Feel the Pull Begin

by aintitfun



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Break Up, F/M, M/M, Mental Instability, Obsessive-Compulsive Disorder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-04
Updated: 2014-12-04
Packaged: 2018-02-28 02:34:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2715734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aintitfun/pseuds/aintitfun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Debby was Josh's solution. Now he just felt like a problem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feel the Pull Begin

Josh tapped his fingers against the tabletop, anxiously waiting for Debby to arrive. His fingertipspulsated and he tried to calm his nerves by counting out the simple beat in his head. She wanted to talk. Those four simple words kicked his mind into over drive. She slid her hand on his shoulder as she came up behind him. 

Josh tapped his foot in a steady 4/4 beat as Debby told him they should see other people. She ran her hand through her hair, like she did when she felt he wasn’t listening, which he wasn’t. His heart was pounding in his chest and he felt the blood rushing in his ears. He knew this was coming. She placed a hand on his knee to keep it still. Josh frowned and moved away from her touch, continuing his movement. She was no longer his source of comfort. She was no longer his anchor. He knew this was coming.

[————]

It was cold. He had forgotten to pack a coat. He shivered outside of Tyler’s front door as he waited for him to come home. It was as stupid impulse decision, but Josh felt out of control. She was his solution. She was his anchor. Josh’s feet kept up a 4/4 beat as he tried to keep his toes warm. It wasn’t really that cold, but he had been spoiled with LA weather. Tyler parked and quickly whisked Josh inside, frowning at his lack of “…at least a jacket. Seriously, J?” 

He immediately made his way to the kitchen and started pulling out glasses. “Josh, wait…” He heard him start, but Josh shook his head. He didn’t want to talk, not yet. Josh placed 8 glasses on the table and slowly filled them with water. He kneeled down next to them table and examined them all at eye level to make sure they were even. “Do they look okay?” Tyler leaned against the door frame with his arms crossed. Josh glanced over to him and nodded. He sat down at the table across from the older man. Josh tapped out a beat against the cheap wood and watched the vibrations flow through the water. 

[————] 

Tyler just wanted to go get food, but Josh couldn’t bring himself to cross the threshold between the living room and the front door. He glanced at his phone, checking the time. 1:10 pm. Just one more minute and he would be okay. Josh just wanted to be okay. He just wanted them both to be safe. 1:11 was safe. Tyler glanced up from his phone where he sat next to the door. “J, it’s time.” Josh nodded and pulled on Tyler’s old worn out hoodie and followed him out to the car. 

 “It’s been a week, Josh. You have to talk about it.” Josh avoided his gaze as he stared out at the miles of land stretched out before them. He didn’t want to talk about it. She was his solution. Now he was just a problem. His fingers danced along the windowsill to the beat in his head.

 [————]

Josh couldn’t stop crying. Tyler held him close to his chest as they laid in Tyler’s bed. Josh’s body shook as he fought the choked sobs in his chest. She was his anchor and he felt like he was floating away. Josh tapped a steady rhythm onto Tyler’s neck as he felt his breath return to normal. Tyler’s hand caressed his back and Josh felt like this was home. 

He peppered his best friend’s collarbone with kisses as he made his way to Tyler’s lips. Josh felt Tyler’s grip tighten on his sides and his heartbeat quicken. “Josh, wait…” Josh covered Tyler’s mouth with his own to muffle the words. He rolled his body on top of Tyler’s and rolled their hips together. Tyler moaned into his mouth as Josh bit his bottom lip. “J, I can’t…” Josh ignored his pleas as he found himself counting each kiss pressed onto Tyler’s closed lips. Tyler turned his head away when Josh got to 15 and he felt the knot begin to form in his chest. “Josh, we can’t do this. Jenna…” Josh pleaded with him for just one more and he complied. Josh kissed him softly and quickly made his way towards the stairs. “Where are you going?” It didn’t matter anymore. She was his solution. Now he was just a problem. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> please let me know if this does or does not make sense at all.


End file.
